


Milkshake

by Hello_Starlight



Series: The Mando is my Daddo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, He's amazing at it too btw, Mando eats pussy, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Y'all asked for this just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Anywhere his fingers brushed, his lips were sure to follow mapping out every precious inch of skin. You were told you weren't allowed to touch him at all--not out of discomfort--just because he wanted to be a god damn tease as always.
Relationships: Dyn Jarren x reader - Relationship, Dyn Jarren/Reader, Mandalorian x Reader, Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: The Mando is my Daddo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 340





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Once again back with the Mando filth. *SIGH* So a few of my friends found out about my earlier smut so...if y'all are reading I'll murder you if you bring this up in public XD!

You were whimpering in anticipation. 

His bare fingertips brushed your nipples as his tongue and teeth left hickeys against your neck. You wished you could see his face, see and feel what he was doing, but being in a relationship you had to accept and respect each other's boundaries. You had discussed this beforehand, he had dirty talked in your ear that he wanted to bite you and eat you out so badly, but he wanted you to be blindfolded to make him feel comfortable. 

You had obviously accepted his offer, despite being unable to see his face, he was going to make sure you felt good. 

But at the moment you felt amazing. Anywhere his fingers brushed, his lips were sure to follow mapping out every precious inch of skin. You were told you weren't allowed to touch him at all--not out of discomfort--just because he wanted to be a god damn tease as always. Your fingers curled and twisted the sheets below you as his teeth nipped at your nipple, the other being pinched and pulled by his calloused fingertips. 

When he moved down to nip your ribs, a giggle rocketed past your lips. He was only able to nibble on the area a few more times until you were squirming and giggling too much. 

"Quit teasing me!" You blurted. 

"But it's adorable to hear you giggle." He chuckled. 

"You're supposed to be turning me on, not making me laugh." You huffed. 

A harsh nip to your side cut off your laughter with a moan. 

"Don't forget who's in charge here." He reminded with a low growl.

He trailed down until he arrived at your navel giving it a few nips before moving down purposely avoiding the area you so desperately wanted his attention to be. Mando kissed down to just before your knee before coming back up and doing the same to the other side. At last, he started trailing up your inner thigh, this time leaving bites on the inside.

Further up, and up, and up, until at last, you could feel his breath hovering over your dripping honeypot. 

"Please." You whimpered. 

Instead of him doing as you pleased, you were surprised to feel him shift you around until he was laying on his back and your pussy was hovering over his face. He grabbed your hips and pulled you down until you were over his lips. You wailed as his tongue trailed from the bottom of your pussy to your clit before pulling away slowly. He only gave you a few seconds to breathe until he was back at it again flicking his tongue over the pleasure nub. You tried to bite down on your hand to hide back the loud moans, but the Mandalorian yanked your hand away. 

"Don't stifle your moans from me." He ordered. 

He rubbed his thumb against your clit and you screamed, arching your back. 

"So sensitive." He chuckled. 

The man continued his ministrations with his tongue digging it in your pussy as deep as possible. And surprisingly he had quite a long and flexible tongue. He ate you out as if he was a starving man and you were the greatest feast he ever saw. Your back arched the blindfold around your eyes becoming moist. 

Your taste was honestly addicting to him, you tasted so sweet it was addicting. His fingers, at last joined in, your pussy so wet he could easily slide two in up to the second knuckle. A loud wet sound followed and you felt the spring in your gut tighten. He scissored his fingers to spread your walls deeper for his tongue. 

How was he so good at eating you out? 

Was this his first time?! 

"Please...lemme touch you. Please." You whimpered. 

He pulled away to answer you and as soon as you had the confirmation you trailed your hands down his abdomen feeling every scar and his fairly defined abs. 

This was what he was hiding under his armor?

You were moaning in bliss as he continued to suck and lick and dig into the walls of your pussy struggling to find that special spot. 

You were so close, you just needed a small nudge. 

Instead, you received a heavy push as he found your g-spot well he sucked on your clit. In only a matter of seconds, you were screaming sweet release as you gushed into his mouth. You pressed your pawed hands into his stomach feeling your high being stretched on as he cleaned you out. When he was sure he had gotten every last drop, he allowed you to flop onto the bed beside him. 

Not even a minute later he crawled over you and kissed you passionately. 

"I hope you don't think we're done here." He growled. 

"Who said I thought we were done?" You grinned.


End file.
